


Moja Miłości

by Chisek



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lol po prostu Tomarry bitches, nie wiem, romansik, zwyczajówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisek/pseuds/Chisek
Summary: Harry i Tom są narzeczeństwem, ich wspólne życie nie zawsze jest usłane różami - zwłaszcza, gdy Tom widzi, że Harry potrzebuje pomocy, pomocy psychologa.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Moja Miłości

**Author's Note:**

> Od razu mówię, to jest kompletnie nieskończone. Pisałam to w 2017 r., od tamtego czasu mój styl uległ zmianie, ale stwierdziłam, że skoro przecież polskich fanfików z gej-shipami zaczyna brakować, to nic nie szkodzi, jeśli dodam mój.

**Moja miłości**

_Moja miłości, kocham cię z całego serca_

– Kocham cię z całego serca. Niegdyś skamieniałe i zimne, teraz rozkwitające z każdym pocałunkiem, którym cię obdarowuję, moja miłości – powiedział poważnie Riddle.

Klęczał przed Harrym, trzymając jego drobne dłonie w swoich, o wiele większych i bardziej szorstkich. Harry siedział zszokowany na łóżku, nie spodziewał się takich wyznań od swojego przyszłego męża. Nie to, że Tom był nieczuły – wręcz przeciwnie, ukazywał uczucia dość otwarcie. Zapraszał go na kolacje w drogich restauracjach, wychodzili razem na wieczorne spacery po ich ogromnym ogrodzie, chodzili pod ramię na mieście, całowali się w miejscach publicznych; w kinie, parku, nawet w sklepie spożywczym, by pogodzić się po kłótni o zakupy – co mają kupić, a czego nie. I cóż, Tom nie był w stanie odmówić Harry'emu tabliczkę czekolady, a co dopiero pójście do kawiarni na kawę i ciasto. Można by rzec, że Tom jest niezłym pantoflarzem, ale on jedynie kochał swojego przyszłego męża ponad życie.

Za niecałe trzy miesiące mieli stać się małżeństwem i, mimo iż Tom się do tego nie przyzna, to bardzo wyczekiwał tego momentu. On i Harry na ślubnym kobiercu, wymiana obrączek, złożenie przysięgi, wspólne krojenie tortu weselnego. To było coś magicznego, przeznaczonego tylko dla zakochanych. A Tom i Harry byli zakochani, dlatego Riddle nie zawahał się poprosić o rękę swojego, w tamtym czasie, chłopaka. W dniu ślubu ojca chrzestnego Harry’ego z Remusem Lupinem, Tom poprosił Syriusza o błogosławieństwo, a on się zgodził. Nie trzeba było czekać, ponieważ parę dni po ślubie Syriusza, Tom oświadczył się Harry’emu.

Harry uśmiechnął się pogodnie do Riddle’a i objął go swoimi chudymi ramionami. Wtulił się w szyję ukochanego, zamknął oczy i wyszeptał:

– Tom, ja też cię kocham, kochanie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo… Kocham cię, kocham cię… – powtarzał jak mantrę, nie przejmując się, że prawie przewrócił siebie i swojego ukochanego do tyłu.

Tom oddał uścisk i lekko kołysał ich raz w prawo, raz w lewo.

– Przenieśmy się na łóżko, bo tu mi niewygodnie – mruknął po chwili Harry.

A Tom nie miał innego wyjścia, niż wzięcie w ramiona swojego skarba i położenie się razem z nim na wielkim łóżku.

Ich sypialnia była urządzona w odcieniach brązu i beżu. Duże okno po części zasłaniała długa, satynowa zasłona – która była beżowa. Naprzeciwko łóżka znajdowała się komoda ze złotymi uchwytami, w kolorze ciemnej czekolady.

Nad komodą widniał obraz w czarnej oprawie, przedstawiający masywnego węża oplatającego czyjeś przedramię. Niemal w każdym pomieszczeniu, nawet w długich korytarzach ich willi, wisiały obrazy.

W pokoju były trzy drzwi. Pierwsze, które prowadziły do ich wspólnej łazienki. Drugie, czyli te wejściowe, a te ostatnie – do gabinetu Toma.

Na zewnątrz ich willa mogła się wydawać na starą z punktu widzenia obcego człowieka, ale w środku była wyposażona w nowoczesny sprzęt. Plazmy, laptopy, własną siłownie, a nawet mikrofalówkę czy wysokiej jakości ekspres do kawy.

Nasuwa się pytanie – kim jest Tom i Harry? Ważnymi osobistościami? Po części.

Tom był właścicielem firmy odnoszącej duże sukcesy, a Harry był wysoko cenionym modelem. Obaj zarabiali dostatecznie, by kupić tą z pozoru ponurą willę.

Może i była naprawdę ponura, lecz za pomocą Harry’ego i ogrodników oraz parę pomocnych dłoni udało się zmienić wygląd ich domu. Teraz dom stał się bardziej przyzwoity niż był wcześniej. Wcześniejszy dom był cały czarny, a ogród z roślinami był cały wyschnięty i śmierdziało tam zgnilizną. Trawa wyglądała niezdrowo – blada i powysuszana, bardzo nie podobna do tej, co jest teraz – zdrowa, żywa, głęboko zielona. Harry musiał podjąć się nie dala wyzwanie, by doprowadzić z niczego nierozumiejącymi ogrodnikami swój ogród do takiego stanu. Po wielu sprzeczkach i tak wszystkie jego decyzje były spełniane przez _profesjonalistów_ , którzy wykłócali się z nim, który kwiat będzie lepiej pasować. Siła wyższa, trudno.

Będąc już na łóżku, Tom zaczął całować swojego narzeczonego. Nie musiał mieć żadnego powodu, by go całować. Ot co, kaprys. Tom zawsze osiągał to, czego pragnął i chciał. Nic nie stanowiło dla niego limitu, nawet seks na trawie.

Oderwali się od siebie cali czerwoni i z szybko bijącym sercem. Mieli nierówne oddechy, a pożądanie, które pojawiło się w powietrzu tylko potęgowało potrzebę bliskości. Nie kochali się ze sobą już tydzień. AŻ tydzień.

Z powodu złego samopoczucia Harry’ego oraz stosem papierów Riddle’a do wypełnienia, zupełnie nie mieli czasu na takie rzeczy. Nie w głowie był im seks, choć Tom po cichu liczył, by ten celibat się skończył.

Ręce Harry’ego były kurczowo zaciśnięte na koszuli Toma. Jakby chciał zatrzymać tę chwilę na wieczność.

Powoli zbliżyli do siebie swoje twarze, by zapoczątkować kolejny pocałunek, jednak nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Tom, jakby nic nie słyszał, złączył ze sobą ich usta. Ciche westchnienia Harry’ego idealnie komponowały się z pomrukiwaniem starszego.

Niestety pukanie nie ustało i byli zmuszeni zaprzestać tego, co właśnie robili.

– Wejść – odezwał się chłodnym tonem Marvolo. I cały czar prysnął wokół nich.

Drzwi z każdą sekundą uchylały się coraz to więcej, aż do momentu, gdy wychyliła się przez nie jedna z pokojówek. 

– Podano jedzenie do stołu, panie Riddle i panie Potter – oznajmiła przemiło, niezrażona chłodną postawą Toma.

– Niedługo państwo Riddle – poprawił ją i odesłał. Zerknął na zarumienionego Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się. Miał niezwykłe szczęście, skoro znalazł kogoś takiego.

– Chyba powinniśmy już pójść, inaczej jedzenie wystygnie. –Zielonooki wstał i wyciągnął do Toma rękę – Idziesz?

– Mhm, już, już.

***

Oboje postanowili pospacerować na świeżym powietrzu, ich ogród nadawał się do tego wprost idealnie. Zwłaszcza, że wieczory były teraz dłuższe, a lato dawało po sobie znać.

Przyjemnością było dla nich trzymać się za ręce, obserwując przepiękny zachód słońca.

Była to chwila nie tyle co intymna, lecz w jakiś sposób romantyczna i niezwykła. Zachód słońca oznaczał koniec dnia, a zarazem przypominał, iż za kilka godzin nadejdzie nowy, pełen wrażeń dzień.

Szli właśnie wyrobioną ścieżką po sadzie z rzędem drzew owocowych. Drzewa miały już dojrzałe, soczyste owoce, które mogły zostać zebrane w każdym momencie. I szczerze, nasza kochana para nie mogła się nie skusić do zjedzenia kilku z nich. Jabłka były słodkie i dorodne, calutkie czerwone i błyszczące. Takie, jakie były zeszłego lata.

Harry opierał się o klatkę piersiową Toma, który zaś podpierał się o drzewo. Młodszy kończył jeść owoc, który co jakiś czas podjadał Marvolo.

Po skończeniu położył obok siebie ogryzek i odwrócił się za ramię, by spojrzeć ciemnowłosemu prosto w oczy. Przyglądając mu się marszczył zabawnie nos.

– Coś się stało? – spytał niepewnie Tom. Nieraz był świadkiem czegoś takiego. Po prostu… Harry był – lekko mówiąc – stuknięty i w takich momentach trzeba było się spodziewać wszystkiego.

– Ja… – uciął się, a po paru sekundach postanowił kontynuować – Kochanie, boli mnie głowa. Wrócę do środka i zdrzemnę się. Chyba ta pogoda źle na mnie działa – zakończył, trzymając się za głowę i wstał. Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę willi, nie pozwalając przy tym wykrztusić ani jednego słowa Tomowi.

Tak naprawdę pogoda była ładna, ale i też nie było przesadnie gorąco. Było ciepło, gdzieś około dwadzieścia pięć stopni Celsjusza, a wiaterek przyjemnie powiewał.

Wiedział, że Harry skłamał, by on się nie martwił. Był świadomy tego, że jego narzeczony potrzebował pomocy dobrego psychologa.

Ciągle obwiniał się o śmierć swoich rodziców, którzy nie akceptowali jego związku z Tomem. Ogółem nie zaakceptowali jego homoseksualności i wszystkiego, co z tym związane.

To było okrutne, bo rodzice Riddle’a całkowicie zaakceptowali to, że ich syn jest gejem i ma za niedługo brać ślub.

„Niesprawiedliwe” – myślał sobie Harry, jednak wybił sobie zazdrość i złość skierowane do narzeczonego. Wszelaka zazdrość mogła zniszczyć ich kwitnący związek, a szmaragdowooki kochał swojego ukochanego. Nie chciał źle, dlatego był zmuszony wytrzymać. Aczkolwiek takie coś poskutkowało – w złą stronę. Zamiast przestać myśleć o zmarłych rodzicach, to gnębił się i obwiniał za ich śmierć. Nic nie mogło z tego wyjść dobrze.

– Cholera… – mruknął do siebie Riddle.

„Czemu mój przyszły mąż jest taki stuknięty?” – pomyślał zrezygnowany – „Chyba naprawdę muszę go zapisać do terapeuty, tak, jak mówiła Hermiona”.

***

Harry leżał na łóżku w pozycji embrionalnej i płakał.

Już tak dalej nie mógł. Nie mógł okłamywać swojego ukochanego. To tak bardzo bolało.

Zacisnął ręce na dużej, puszystej poduszce. Był taki słaby; taki okropny i głupi.

To wszystko jego wina – śmierć rodziców, nienawidzenie go przez mamę i tatę.

Jest taki okrutny. Nie, życie jest takie okrutne. W jego głowie dudniło tylko jedno słowo: _zabójca_ , _zabójca_ , _zabójca_.

Zaszlochał raz jeszcze i oddał się w ręce Morfeusza.

***

_Moja miłości, pamiętaj – zawsze ci pomogę, nie ważne w jakiej sprawie._

Tak, jak Tom powiedział, tak zrobił. Zapisał swojego męża do cenionego terapeuty. Miał on za zadanie pomóc Harry’emu wyzwolić się od demonów przeszłości i podnieść jego samoocenę.

Pierwsza wizyta ma odbyć się pierwszego września, a Tom jest prze-szczęśliwy, że jego mąż wreszcie będzie normalny i nie będzie tyle płakał. Nie żeby Tom miał dosyć takiego narzeczonego, po prostu chciał, by Harry czuł się normalnie.

– Moja miłości, pamiętaj – zawsze ci pomogę, nie ważne w jakiej sprawie – Mówiąc to, Tom trzymał Harry’ego w swoich ramionach i obcałowywał jego piękną twarz.

– Całkowicie ci wierzę, ukochany – rzekł z bananem na twarzy młodszy. Kochał, jak Tom go całował.

Przysunął się bliżej Marvola i cmoknął go w usta.

Nic nie mogło zniszczyć tę chwilę. Nic.

***

– Co?! Ale jak to? Tom! Tom, gdzie ty idziesz? – zapytał załzawiony chłopak.

– Jadę do rodziców. Mam cię dosyć! – krzyknął głośno – Ciągle ty i ty! Ja nie mam w tym domu własnego zdania, bo ty sądzisz, że coś jest słuszne! Ty, który stchórzył pójść do psychologa i się wyleczyć! Przez to musieliśmy przesunąć datę naszego ślubu! Przez ciebie! – Spakował ubrania do walizki i odwrócił się plecami do narzeczonego. Nie chciał go widzieć. – Nie odzywaj się do mnie i milcz, jak na narzeczonego przystało! Tylko do jednego się nadajesz – splunął i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

I Harry nie mógł nic innego zrobić, niż osunięcie się na podłogę i ryczenie jak baba podczas okresu.

Nie poszedł na wizytę do psychologa, ponieważ zaczynał czuć się lepiej, dzięki Tomowi, rzecz jasna.

Jego ukochany poświęcał mu każdą wolną chwilę, co według niego było romantyczne.

Każdy chciałby mieć takiego partnera.

Zaczęli nawet częściej jeść na mieście i spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi.

– Tom, nie zostawiaj mnie, błagam.

Jednak Toma już nie było, był w drodze do rodziców – z dala od płaczącego narzeczonego. I to było tak bolesne dla młodszego, że jedynie co robił, to płakanie po kątach przez parę godzin, dopóki potworny ból głowy go nie odwiedził. Wtedy był zmuszony wstać i pójść po tabletki przeciwbólowe.


End file.
